


But It's Tradition

by LostInMyThoughts



Series: Clexa Halloween Week 2017 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Halloween Week, Clexa Week 2017, Day One: Horror Movie, F/F, Halloween, haunted house au, mentions of saw movie, there is mention of blood and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInMyThoughts/pseuds/LostInMyThoughts
Summary: Lexa loves Halloween and has started a tradition that involves watching scary films that Clarke isn't so sure she is a fan of.





	But It's Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Day One of Clexa Halloween week: Horror Movie. 
> 
> Just a short little one shot to kick things off...I definitely wont be able to do everyday but I'm aiming to at least get a few shorts things in. 
> 
> Possible trigger warning for some blood or gory details. It doesn't get to much into it but there are some mentions that have to do with the Saw movies. 
> 
> Also short on time today so didn't get the chance to go back and really read and edit this one. I will try to later but for now please forgive any mistakes that you find!

Lexa hids as quiet as she can while she waits for Clarke to put her things down and walk further into the house. She smiles and lets a small giggle escape when she hears Clarke quietly singing to herself.  She knows that it’s most likely the last song that played on the radio, right before she got out of the car, something she did quite often. 

“Babe?” Clarke calls out and Lexa turns her phone to face her and hits her camera to record herself as she brings a finger over her lips. She can hear Clarke’s footsteps approaching the edge of the hallway wall.  Which is exactly where she is quietly hiding and ready to jump out and scare her unsuspecting girlfriend. She turns the camera around so that she can get Clarke’s reaction. “Lexaaa…” Clarke sings happily and Lexa knows she is about to turn the corner. Without waiting another second Lexa launches herself from her spot jumping out in front of her girlfriend.

“Bahhhhhh” She yells holding her phone out in order to capture Clarke’s reaction.

“Oh my god!” Clarke yells, backing away into the wall behind her and look of pure horror on her face. Her shoulders jumping up in response as her free hand comes up in somewhat of a protection stance and her other arm clutches a bottle of wine closer and tighter to her chest. “Oh my god.” She whispers this time as she regains her bearings.  Lexa can’t help but laugh as Clarke gives her a death stare, finally dropping her shoulders back down and relaxing. “I could have dropped this bottle Lexa!” She yells, playfully slapping Lexa’s arm. 

“How was I supposed to know you’d have that.” Lexa rebuttaled, still laughing as she pressed stop for the recording on her phone. “Babe, you should have seen your face.”

“I hate you,” Clarke claims, failing to keep the small smile off her face. 

“You love me,” Lexa laughs as she follows the other girl into the kitchen. “I was just trying to warm up those vocal chords of yours for later.” Lexa smirks as she comes up behind Clarke and wraps her arms around her waist. She can hear Clarke's quiet scoff at her remark. “You are a screamer Clarke.” She whispers softly into her girlfriend's ear before taking it into her mouth. Clarke sighs softly and sinks into Lexa’s embrace as she pours each of them a glass of wine. 

“I don’t know why I always let you talk me into this.” Clarke mumbles, bringing her glass up to her lips as Lexa moves her own lips down the girl's neck.

“It’s our tradition.” Lexa explains stopping her advancements and picking up her glass from the counter. “Let’s go I already made the popcorn and we have to start the movie now or it will end to late and we won’t be able to go.”

“And that would be such a bummer wouldn’t it.” Clarke adds sarcastically. “What is it this year?” She asks Lexa, following her back into the living room. 

“Umm… it’s themed off the Saw movies. So I figured we could just watch the first one tonight.” She explained plopping herself down onto the couch and patting the seat next to her before looking up at Clarke to see her pouting. 

“Lexa, I hate these movies. I don’t want to go.”

“But it’s tradition! We’ve gone for the past five years, it’s how we kick off Halloween week!”

“Can’t we just stay home and watch movies like Halloweentown or Hocus Pocus instead? I like those movies.” Clarke tries situating herself practically in Lexa’s lap on their couch. 

“We can’t watch those movies tonight, those are Halloween day movies. You know this Love.” Lexa leans in and leaves a kiss on Clarke’s temple. 

“Fine,” Clarke huffs, folding herself even more into Lexa’s side. “But when I can’t sleep tonight, I’m waking you up to suffer with me.” Lexa laughs but nods her head in acceptance. “Hand me the popcorn and mets get this over with..” Clarke sighs. 

“I love you.” Lexa laughs hitting play on the remote and turning the lamp next to them off.

“You better.”

They stayed snuggled up for the entirety of the movie, both quiet except for a few mumbles of “ugh so gross” and gagging noises that escaped Clarke every now and then. When the movie was over Clarke threw her head back and let out a groan. “This haunted house is going to be so gross.” 

“It's going to be great.”  I'm just going to go to the bathroom and then we can go.” Lexa jumps up from the couch, finishes off her second glass of wine, and throws a piece of popcorn at Clarke that must have fallen into her lap at some point during the movie.

~*~

 

“It feels like we have been waiting in this line for hours.” Clarke states, curling herself into Lexa and resting her head on her chest. Lexa happily wraps her arms around Clarke, running her hands up and down to warm her.

“It has been ten minutes love.” Lexa laughs. “It shouldn’t be much longer to get in. We came at a good time.” Lexa watches as a shiver runs through Clarke’s body, the cooler temperature starting to get to her. So she isn’t surprised when Clarke herself further Lexa. 

“You’re nice and warm.” Clarke smiles up at her before burying her face back into Lexa’s neck. Lexa can’t help the small chuckle that escapes her. 

“Oh, so now it’s a good thing that my body runs warm? I’m so used to you pushing me away calling me your own personal and unwanted space heater.” She pokes her girlfriends sides but then wraps her arm back around her to share her warmth. 

“Well, at night when you trap me under the covers and your radiating heat right up against me… it’s not so nice. But it’s cold out now so it’s nice.” Clarke smiles leaving soft kisses along Lexa’s neck. 

“Then I’m glad I can be of service to you.” They both laugh as Lexa guides them forward to follow the people in line in front of them. For the most part the line continues to move rather smoothly and quickly. When they get close enough to the entrance and can feel the heat escaping Clarke finally separates herself from Lexa and opts to hold her hand instead. 

“Are you scared?” Clarke asks, after hearing a faint scream from someone already inside the attraction. 

“Nope.” Lexa answers rather quickly, giving Clarke’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Not even a little bit?” Clarke questions again and this time Lexa turns towards her. 

“Hmmm, maybe just a little bit.” She answers, scrunching her nose. “But I think you’re right. This one is going to be more gross than scary. And if we are being honest...I was never really a big fan of these films anyway.” Lexa admits with a shrug of her shoulders. 

“But it’s tradition.” Clarke rolls her eyes and smiles.

“Exactly.”

They turn the corner and are officially inside the building now with only a few more people ahead of them in the line. But as soon as they step in someone in a dirty pig mask jumps out in front of them. Clarke squeals loudly at the unexpected scare and shields herself behind Lexa. The actor is gone again before Clarke has time to open her eyes back up. 

“You okay?” Lexa laughs, but runs her hand over Clarke’s back as she moves back into her spot beside Lexa. 

“That wasn’t fair. I wasn’t ready. We aren’t even inside yet.” Clarke pouts. “But I’d like to point out that I didn’t scream!” She adds proudly. 

“Uh…” Lexa tilts her head and brings her hand up waving it in that  _ so-so  _ motion. “I mean you yelped and that pretty much is the same thing. Clarke playfully pinches Lexa’s arm as the move ahead again, finally making it up to the register. “Two please.” Lexa smiles, handing the teenage boy behind the register her cash. He stamps both of their hands ans smiles up at them. 

“Have fun.” He says as he pushes a button and two doors open to his side. He signals fro them to go ahead and the so the make their way through the doors. 

“Here we go,” Lexa smiles, kissing Clarke’s temple as the doors close behind them. The enter the first room and are suddenly surrounded by creepy whispers of a male voice repeating the same phrase of  _ do you want to play a game _ , over and over. There are strobe lights that bounce of the walls that are splattered with what is made to look like blood. Lexa pulls Clarke just a little bit closer to her. As they turn a corner to enter another room they see the small animatronic clown from the movie pop out at them and let out an evil laugh. 

“So creepy.” Clarke whispers and before Lexa can respond they turn the corner and Clarke lets out a high-pitched scream. She puts herself up against the opposite wall from where another actor in a robe and pig mask jumps out towards them. She pulls Lexa back with her so they are both out of reach. Lexa protectively opens her arms, reaching out and blocking Clarke in behind her. 

“Okay, that one got me.” Lexa admitted grabbing Clarke’s hand to continue their trek through the attraction. The next room brought them even more into the creepy movie they had watched just before. The room had several actors within it all chained up to a different form of trap. Some of the actor’s stayed mostly still other reaching towards them with panic in their eyes. 

“Let’s go, let’s go…” Clarke spoke quickly, pulling Lexa around the corner and into the next room. In this next room they can see that the floor is stained with blood and what looks to be someone’s intestines have fallen on the ground there is a screaming man laid out on a table with an axe swinging back and forth above his abdomen which is sliced open. Both girls look over but quickly move through the room. Before they make it into another room someone else jumps out towards them and this time Lexa let's out a small yelp that can just barely be heard under Clarke's scream.

In the next room they can barely see as the one light in the room flickers on and off. They make their way quickly through fake bodies chained around the room.

“Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.” Clarke repeats to herself as she leads them through the dark room. They don’t see it but they hear someone come up to their side and rattle the chain link fence lining the wall. “Ahhh,” Clarke shrieks and both girls jump slightly before Lexa pushes Clarke into the next room. 

“Is that real?” Lexa asks pointing to a body sitting in chair with what looks like a bear trap attached to their face. “Clarke is that a real person?” She ask again, holding onto her girlfriend's hips.

“I don’t--OH MY GOD.” Clarke screams when the body in the chair starts flailing and trying to get the device on her head off. “She’s real, she’s real.” Clarke yells. They turn slightly to continue their way through but another person in a another pig mask jumps out of a hidden door and both girls scream. 

“Fuck,” Lexa mumbles, catching her breath. “I saw that door there too!” She feels Clarke step forward and out of her hands before she registers that she should start moving again. When she catches back up to Clarke she grabs that back of her the other girls shirt and Clarke screams loudly. “Sorry! It’s just me!” She explains and feels Clarke relax.

“Shit, don’t do that.” Clarke reaches back for Lexa’s hand and Lexa willingly wraps their fingers together as the continue to walk through a dirty bathroom. “Okay well that is definitely not real.” Clarke says pointing to a mannequin on the ground. Not a second later, someone else jumps out from another hidden door. Clarke screams again as she backs into Lexa whose body is tense with her own fear. As they go to pass the door it opens again and the same person jumps out at them cause Clarke to scream again. “STOP!  She yells and pulls Lexa along.

“He got me again to.” Lexa laughs as they step out of the last room and were finally back outside. 

“Oh thank god.” Clarke sighs, letting her shoulders finally fall and settle back into a relaxed state. 

“That was fun.” Lexa smiles, guiding Clarke away from the haunted house.

“If you say so. My heart's still racing.” 

“Mine it too,” Lexa explains bringing their joined hands up to her chest so that Clarke can feel her heart racing. “That’s what makes it fun.”

“I guess,” Clarke laughs. “I have a better and more fun way to get your heart racing though.” Clarke suggests, stopping and wrapping her arms around Lexa’s neck. 

“Oh ya?” Lexa asks, closing the distance between them and capturing Clarke’s lips with her own. Clarke hums into the kiss but breaks it before it goes any further. She moves her lips over towards Lexa’s ear.

“Yeah,” Clarke whispers, scratching the back of Lexa’s neck. “It’s my turn to make you scream.” Her voice is lower and the slight rasp to it causes Lexa’s body to shiver. She feels Clarke’s teeth attach to her ear and then she hears her whisper again, “Take me home baby.” She steps back and smiles seductively at Lexa. 

“Yes ma’am.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one! Please let me know what your thoughts and feelings are! I always love hearing from everyone!!
> 
> And as always you can find me on Tumblr at @writtenletterstoyou
> 
> Cheers and Happy Clexa Halloween Week! Looking forward to reading everyones work :)


End file.
